Souichi Tomoe (manga)
|-|Professor Tomoe= |-|Germatoid= Summary Professor Souichi Tomoe is the leader of the Death Busters, the founder and owner of Mugen Academy. He was originally a scientist well-versed in genetic manipulation and cybernetics who was ostracized by his peers for his unethical experiments to create superhumans, selling some of his findings to companies to buy an entire Tokyo district. When his daughter Hotaru was mortally wounded in a fire that killed her mother Keiko, Tomoe used his knowledge to keep his daughter alive as a cyborg. But at that moment, Tomoe witnessed his assistant being turned into a human-Daimon hybrid and offered himself willing to the Death Busters' cause. His resolve disturbing enough that he willing merged with a Daimon, Tomoe intends to use the Daimons to achieve his goal of creating super beings. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Professor Souichi Tomoe, Germatoid, Undead Berserk Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Male Age: About 35 Classification: Human (before corruption), Human-Daimon hybrid, Owner of Mugen Academy, Scientist, Leader of the Death Busters, Servant of Pharaoh 90 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Summoning, Regeneration, Darkness Manipulation, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Duplication and Cloning, Magic, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Genetic Engineering and Technology Manipulation via his science experiments, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation, Can create Daimons, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement via darkness and illusions, Preparation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level via powerscaling (Above Kaolinite and the rest of the base Outer Guardians with their talismans for Saturn) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fast enough to physically go toe to toe with the Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Uranus) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Took a direct hit from Sailor Uranus' Space Sword BlasterVol. 7, Act 35 Infinity 9 "Infinite Labyrinth" 2) Stamina: Very high, can go berserk Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Science lab and tech equipment, Daimons Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: Show/Hide * Created the Witches 5 each of one strong enough to fight the base Sailor Guardians, with superhuman strength, speed, durability, longevity and intellect. * Created a field of darkness of vastly unknown size in the elevator. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Professor Tomoe can cast a field of darkness that seem to go on infinity in a tight space. * Professor Tomoe manufactured and experimented Daimon Eggs in his lab, and can summon the eggs to create Daimons to assist them when fighting the Sailor Guardians. He refers to them as "Super Beings," using a variety of scientific techniques including genetic, pharmacological, and cybernetic processes. Human bodies were used to implant the eggs and act as vessels as well, when one of them prematurely emerge from their host body it was strong enough to threaten Sailor Moon. * Professor Tomoe also experimented on himself, creating a fusion of human and alien hybrid that is countless times stronger when transformed. In Daimon form, he possesses superhuman strength and superhuman durability, attacks ferociously and capable of taking a direct hit form Super Sailor Uranus' Space Sword, one of which has enough power to briefly obstruct Pharaoh 90 from breaking into their world. Gallery File:DrTandKaoriDE.jpg File:Tomoe_transforming.png|Tomoe transforming Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Illusionists Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Parents Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 4